Persephone
by justaminuet
Summary: A means to an end. That's all she was to him. All she was supposed to be, anyway. Onyx/Griselda


﻿

_Disclaimer:_ Odin Sphere and all characters are copyright to Vanillaware. This is an entirely nonprofit endeavor, and done solely out of love for the game.  
_Author's Note:_ Yeah, I know I'm crazy. That's the only explanation for this one. My love for crack pairings should probably have a stop put to it.

**Act 1. Once Upon a Time**

He would claim later on that it was love at first sight. That he knew in an instant that she had to be his.

In reality, he had only truly noticed the youngest daughter of Odin upon the third or fourth time seeing her. How delicately she moved, despite her Valkyrie upbringing. Her shimmering silver hair, the deep blue of her eyes. How, even though she was in battle after battle, there was a near tangible innocence, and gentle demeanor. He'd never gotten a chance to speak to her directly; the only time she'd ever enter the room if he was meeting King Odin was to report to her majesty. During those times, she'd give him a rather customary bow and welcome, before quickly turning her attention to her father to explain the latest news. She had a rather melodic voice.

She was different. Exotic, and seemingly unattainable.

Quite naturally, he had to have her. The Inferno King was never denied.

Onyx found it quite irritated when Odin didn't seem to share that viewpoint. The old king hemmed and hawed at his request (maybe it had been more of a demand) for his daughter's hand. And Onyx couldn't fathom why. He was a king in his own right. While Volkenon was admittedly not as glamorous as Ragnanival, it was still a land with its own unique and precious resources. There was a reason why most of the kingdoms of Erion maintained a cordial relationship with him. Onyx pointedly ignored the fact that it might also be due to his tendency to burn to the ground anyone who dared to cross him. Why get into such petty details?

When a Valkyrie arrived one day with a message from Odin that he had accepted Onyx's offer, and that the princess herself was arriving the next day to make arrangements, he had worked the Vulcans into a fury, demanding the castle be made more inhabitable immediately. If the red, sweating face of the messenger was any indication, the people of Ragnanival were not as accustomed to the type of heat that he and his people were. It would simply not do to make his future wife uncomfortable. Most of the fire pits in the castle were put out, and while the Vulcans complained to themselves that it was far too chilly for their liking, if it pleased their king, they would remain mute over the matter.

The Valkyrie princess' arrival came earlier than Onyx had expected. If he had actually been calm enough to sleep in his usual manner he probably wouldn't have been up on time to greet her. He wondered if all her people were such early risers. Still, he straightened in his throne, preparing to welcome her with as much kindness and enthusiasm as he could. Surely, if she agreed to come alone, this boded well for the future.

But when the entrance to the throne room opened, and the Valkyrie stepped inside, an eerie feeling made the hairs on the back of Onyx's neck stand on end. There was something wrong with how she walked-- a little more strength than grace. Something different about how she held her head-- high, instead of tilted slightly to the ground. Was she a little taller than she should be? And he was quite positive that Gwendolyn did not carry a psypher spear. That honor fell upon-

Oh, no.

By the time she finally reached his throne and bowed, Onyx was mere seconds away from setting his home on fire with rage. Which was quite the redundant feat, given the location. He forced it down with all his might, but it didn't erase the scowl on his face.

"Princess Griselda," he snarled more than greeted.

"King Onyx," she replied as she raised her head back to meet his gaze. "I am here to fulfill the arrangement set by you and my father, King Odin."

He took a deep breath. Maybe she didn't know. He wouldn't put it past Odin to trick his own offspring. "My apologies, Princess. I believe there has been some kind of mistake."

"`Tis no mistake, your majesty," she assured him, very certain. "You asked for the daughter of Odin's hand in marriage, did you not?"

His frowned deepened. She couldn't possibly be this stupid, could she? Was she not the most feared Valkyrie in the lands? "I had meant-"

"If I recall," she interrupted, "your letter specified you wished for his 'fairest daughter.'"

Onyx couldn't help but raise a brow. Was she now daring for him to insult her? What sort of word games was she playing? "I-"

"In Ragnanival," Griselda continued, "beauty is not based solely on looks, but on strength, as well. I am father's strongest warrior. Therefore, it is only common sense that King Odin's fairest daughter be me."

He twitched, clearly uncomfortable with how this conversation was heading. "Princess, that may be how it is perceived in your kingdom, but here it is rather different."

"Is it?" she blinked. "How odd. Well, if that twas the case, you should've been more specific."

And then she smiled. Brightly.

The urge to set something on fire came back with a vengeance. The woman was clearly in cahoots with her father, after all. Well, if that was how it was, there was no reason to handle her kindly, was there?

"Is your father mocking me, Princess?" he demanded, standing so that he could loom over her. "Does he think that I am some kind of joke?"

"Hardly," she answered, unfettered by his outrage. "He means you no disrespect. Father is quite fond of the idea of a union between our two kingdoms."

"Then, why send you, and not the daughter I asked for?" he snapped, not caring about rudeness anymore.

"You didn't ask for Gwendolyn, if you recall," she verbally prodded. "Besides, my sister is the youngest of the two of us. Only foolish kings wed their youngest first."

Onyx gave her an incredulous look. "So, your father shuffles you off to me like worn goods in some desperate attempt to not have to worry about his dear eldest being a spinster?" He laughed, bitterly. "How pathetic!"

Finally, he managed to get a frown from the Valkyrie. "I'll have you know `tis no desire on my part to be here. If it were not my father's wish, I would not have come."

"Well, then," he crossed his arms, "it seems that we were both made fools of by Odin."

"I rather think not," Griselda shrugged. "I knew what I was doing when I agreed. And you are getting a daughter of Odin for a wife."

"Not the correct one," he snapped. Then added gruffly, "No matter how much you look like her."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "You have it backwards, King Onyx."

"Hm?"

"I'm the oldest. My sister looks like _me_." There was an edge to her voice that had previously been absent.

He wondered for a scant moment just how often the woman before him was compared to her younger sister that she would be so sensitive on the subject. And then decided just as quickly that he didn't care.

He sat back on his thrown with a grunt. "Enough of this farce. Leave me be. I have no wish to be a part of this."

"I cannot leave just yet," she said. "Not until you hear King Odin's proposal."

At his wit's end, Onyx growled, "I already told you-!"

"Six months."

He stopped his rant, bewildered and wary. "Pardon?"

"Six months," Griselda repeated. "For six months I will visit every day. At the end of the six months if you are not happy with me as your future wife, father will grant you Gwendolyn's hand instead."

He leaned back, placing his hands under his chin, curious. "What is the catch?"

"Catch?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean. What else does Odin plan on doing to stop me from having his darling youngest? Is he going to give her away in the meantime?

"Of course, not," she said, absolute. "Father means what he says in this. If you wish for my sister by the end of the last month, then she will be your queen."

Onyx couldn't help but laugh. "And all I have to do is be patient, and wait? Your dear father is going to be disappointed. I'm not as easily swayed as he suspects. Immortality does wonders for one's self-control."

"Perhaps. And I do not claim to have any intentions of garnering your affections," she admitted.

"You're just following your father's orders, hm? You are a loyal daughter," he offered, "I'll give you that."

Griselda shifted uncomfortably, before straightening her spine. "Well, your majesty? Do you agree to the conditions?"

He contemplated the position he was in. If he refused (and his pride told him to-- who the hell did Odin think he was trifling with?) the best outcome would be that he would not have Gwendolyn. The worst outcome is that Odin would claim it as an affront to his beloved oldest daughter, and a war could erupt between Ragnanival and Volkenon. Not only would he most likely lose Gwendolyn, but the toll on his people would be great. He did not doubt the might of Odin's Valkyries. Either result was totally unacceptable, in his opinion. And so what if he agreed? He would live for eons; a mere six months was nothing to him. And it seemed as if Odin's Witch had no desire to try to seduce him. If anything, she was just as unhappy about the situation as he was. Would this not be a fine opportunity to find out more about Gwendolyn, anyway? After all, who would know her better than her own sister? Maybe this woman could even put in a good word for him at the end of it all.

A small smile graced his lips. "Very well. Tell Odin that King Onyx agrees to this... arrangement."


End file.
